The invention is based on a method and apparatus for applying labels to packaging containers. In a method of this type, known for instance from German Patent Disclosure DE 29 43 076 A1, the labels are placed by a transfer device at a defined point in a forming tool for deep-drawing of cup-shaped packaging containers and are fixed in it by means of a vacuum. Next, a previously heated zone of a sheet of plastic is drawn into the forming tool, so that in the final phase of forming the containers, the labels stick with their adhesive-coated sides to the jacket faces of the packaging containers. A disadvantage of apparatuses operating by this method is that the forming tool is complicated in design, since it has vacuum connections for aspirating the labels against the forming tool, and must also be moved up and down for insertion of the labels. Moreover, the apparatus is relatively poorly accessible, since the transfer device for the labels is located in the immediate vicinity of the forming tool.